Denise M. Huth
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = Denise Huth | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Producer; Executive producer | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = }} Denise M. Huth is a film and television producer. She frequently collaborates with director/producer Frank Darabont. Denise's first foray into the world of horror was the Darabont-helmed feature film adaptation of Stephen King's The Mist. In 2010 she worked as a producer on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. As a producer # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire As an executive producer # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Notes & Trivia * Along with Frank Darabont and Tom Luse, Denise M. Huth was the recipient of the AFI TV Award for the category of TV Programme of the Year at the 2010 American Film Institute Awards ceremony. * Appeared as an interviewee in The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far documentary, which aired in 2016, prior to the premiere of season seven. * Had an exclusive interview on The Talking Dead after-show following the episode "Hostiles and Calamities". * Denise Huth was a couch guest on The Talking Dead after-show following the episode "Say Yes". She was joined by actress Yvette Nicole Brown. External Links * * * References Category:Producers Category:Executive producers